Old Love Feels New
by SilkeLovesSantana
Summary: Kendall, Santana's first girlfriend, returns to Lima after 3 years. Will she and Santana get together again? And what is Kendall hiding?  No Brittana
1. Kendall Rose Jennings

**Old Love Feels New**

Chapter One: Kendall Rose Jennings

"Okay, guys" A cheery Will Shuester said. He clapped his hands and smiled at the Glee Club. "We have a new member." He said excitedly. "Kendall." He announced. A tall, slim woman walked into the choir room. She was wearing a loose, blue checkered shirt and tight skinny jeans. Her hair was dark brown and a bit messy but not unclean. She looked at them with her piercing green eyes. She had multiple silver rings around her long fingers and her shoes were sober and simple. No one heard the soft gasp that someone produced.

"Hey." She said, coolly. She stood there, just being… cool. She just oozed something special. "I'm Kendall Jennings. Call me Kenny."

"So, I guess that just like everyone, you should audition." Mr. Shuester told her. She gave him a small smile.

"Sure." She answered and walked over to Brad and asked him if she could play on his instrument which he allowed. She sat down and placed her fingers on the keys before she looked at Santana who sat there, a bit pale. "I hope you still remember this." Was all she said before she began to play and cleared her throat. Everyone looked a bit confused, except Santana.

_**One word, that's all you said  
>Something in your voice caused me to turn my head.<br>Your smile just captured me and you were in my future as far as I could see.  
>And I don't know how it happened, but it happens still.<br>You ask me if I love you, if I always will**_

**Santana's hands were around Kenny' neck and her hands were on the Latina's hips. The smaller girl's head rested on Kendall's shoulder and she could hear the young girl's heartbeat. They were standing in Kenny' living room. It was Saturday and Kendall's parents were out of the house so the girl's decided to get together and watch a movie. They didn't watch it though. They had looked through Mr. Jennings' CD collection and found a Kenny Chesney album. They listened to it while talking about school when suddenly, You Had Me From Hello came on. Kenny had bitten her lip and asked Santana to dance. The Latina's heart had begun to pump so fast, she had dreamed about dancing with her best friend. The girl always made her feel so amazing when she only touched her hand or smiled at her. She had accepted Kenny' hand and had begun to dance with her. The two 14 year olds were a little bit uncomfortable in the beginning but then it got better… **

_**Well, you had me from "Hello"  
>I felt love start to grow the moment that I looked into your eyes,<br>You won me, it was over from the start.  
>You completely stole my heart, and now you won't let go.<br>I never even had a chance you know?  
>You had me from "Hello"<strong>_

**Santana looked up and into Kenny' eyes, Kendall's heart skipped a beat…**

Kenny felt 14 again when she met Santana's eyes. The Latina had unshed tears in her eyes and her bottom lip was quivering slightly. Kenny couldn't believe how beautiful Santana looked. In her mind, the Latina had stayed that 14 year old but now, she saw a gorgeous young woman. She had always known that Santana would grow up to be pretty but never had she thought that the sight of her old friend would be this amazing.

**They kept swaying to the music but they were both too lost in each other's eyes to really notice the music.**

_**Inside I built a wall so high around my heart, I thought I'd never fall.  
>One touch, you brought it down<br>The bricks of my defenses scattered on the ground  
>And I swore to me I wasn't gonna to love again<br>The last time was the last time I'd let someone in**_

**They were friends since they were 6 and had never parted. When Santana was 12 and when most of her peers began to show interest towards boys, she didn't. She didn't understand it. What she did understand was that if you had a boyfriend, you became a bit more popular and people found it cool but never had she met a boy that she was the least bit interested in. Sure, they were funny and she could have a good time with **_**some**_** boys but more than that… nothing. She figured that it would come, the boys were just too childish now. She had kissed one or two guys but she had never enjoyed it. While kissing, she always thought about what she would eat that evening or what her friends were doing. She never experienced that mind blowing sensation everyone talked about. But she always believed that she would find her prince charming but now that she was gazing into her best friend's green eyes, she couldn't think about anyone or anything else. She glanced towards Kenny' lips, that seemed to come closer to her.**

_**But you had me from "Hello"  
>I felt love start to grow the moment that I looked into your eyes,<br>You won me, it was over from the start.  
>You completely stole my heart, and now you won't let go.<br>I never even had a chance you know?  
>You had me from "Hello"<strong>_

Kenny could see Santana was thinking about the same moment as she was…

**They both licked their lips and slowly, they made the last millimeters between their lips disappear. The first contact was soft and sweet. Santana's head was spinning and Kenny' skin seemed to be on fire. Both their knees were buckling and butterflies came to life in their belly.**

Kenny smiled a little smile at Santana who gave her a watery smile back and then looked at her hands that were in her lap.

_**That's all you said  
>Something in your voice caused me to turn my head<br>You had me from "Hello"  
>You had me from "Hello"<br>Girl, I've loved you from "Hello"**_

When she finished the song, everyone hesitated a little before they clapped. Not that it was bad, it was actually very good but they could all see that it was sung to Santana who looked a bit pale.

"Uhm, that was very good Kenny." Mr. Shue said, sensing the awkward tention in the room.

Santana sat there, silently before she stood up, grabbed her bag and walked past Kenny, out of the choir room.

"Sana." Kenny said, trying to stop her but Santana ignored her. Kenny looked at the ground, took a deep breath and sat down on one of the chairs. Everyone looked at her and silent questions were drifting around the room but none of them were voiced.

Santana stood in the bathroom. She looked into the mirror. Her eyes were red. Kendall Rose Jennings. She hadn't seen her in 3 years and she had certainly changed. She looked so girly when she was younger but now, that was gone. She always knew that Kenny wanted to dress differently when they were younger. Every time they were alone Kenny changed into something a little more boyish but her mom hated it and she wasn't allowed to wear what she wanted.

She had met Kenny when they were both 6, on the playground and had said hello to the little green eyed girl. They had smiled at each other and went to play in the sandbox. They were inseperable ever since. They had shared everything, every secret until they were 15.

Since they had kissed when they were 14 they had tried to figure out 'what' they exactly were. Kenny had 'decided' that she was a lesbian and Santana was sure she was 'just bisexual' and that she could like everyone that she 'clicked' with. When they figured that out, Kenny had asked her out but Santana told her no. Kenny was devastated but she didn't give up. Two tries later, Santana had agreed to go on a date but she didn't want anything public. Kenny was happy that Santana agreed, she would do anything to please her. She had set up a simple dinner at her house and it was the nicest evening Santana ever had. Since then, they had been together and had a secret relationship. Everything seemed to go fine; dates, hugs, kisses… they grew closer and closer. They were almost ready to come out, they were tired of hiding.

They thought they couldn't be happier but that all changed when Kendall had devastating news. She had to move to Texas. Her father had gotten a job offer he couldn't say no to and they had to go. Their goodbye was heartbreaking. With one last, long kiss that was mixed with salty tears and 'I love you's on Kenny' front porch, when her parents weren't around, they parted. Santana had never cried as much as the nights that followed. She wrote Kenny but slowly, the contact faded because they both went to high school, met new people and Santana decided that she couldn't act on her 'abnormal' feelings forwards girls. She ignored Kenny's letter which broke her heart but she felt that it was the only thing she could do. It could never work out between them, she had to move on. She always thought about throwing the letters away but she kept them, unopened.

The door of the bathroom opened and a blonde cheerleader entered. Quinn. They weren't enemies anymore, they had decided to be friends again, just like they were in the beginning of high school.

"Are you okay?" The blonde asked. It was only then that Santana had noticed the tears trickling down her cheeks. Furiously, she whipped them away.

"I'm fine." She answered, her voice broke.

Quinn stood next to her and laid her hand on her friend's back. "Tell me, San."

Santana took a deep breath. "Kenny was my first girlfriend."

Quinn's eyebrows shot up. "I thought that Britt was your first?"

Santana shook her head. "She wasn't."

"When were you with her?" Quinn asked Santana.

"When we were 14."

It was silent for a few seconds before Quinn spoke up again. "Why are you crying? Did she do horrible stuff to you or something."

"No, she didn't mistreat me or anything. It's just such a shock to see her again, I had accepted that we would never see one another again and here she is, at McKinley and in the glee club. I can't avoid her, you know."

Quinn looked at her friend. "Why would you want to? Maybe you guys can become friends, maybe you could have fun talking about the past?"

Santana shook her head. "You don't understand, I ignored her for 3 years. We were together and when she left, she sent me letters, tried to contact me but I just… ignored her."

"Why did you do that? She was your girlfriend, right?" Quinn asked.

"I just… I didn't want to be gay. I didn't want to be a freak and well, when I started school here, I just knew that I couldn't be a lesbian. I wanted to be on top and gay people don't get there." Santana explained and tears were rolling down her cheeks again. "I missed her so much, I still do sometimes. I wish I would've just kept writing to her, that I'd kept in touch… We said we would write letters, and not e-mails. It was more romantic." Santana chuckled through her tears.

"You should talk to her." Quinn said.

"No, I can't. Not now." Santana told the blonde.

"Then not today but maybe tomorrow. You really should."

"Probably." Santana told her.

Kenny stood in the hallway, leaning against the locker, holding a few books in her arms, shewing on a piece of gum when suddenly, a boy stood next to her.

"Hi, I'm Kurt Hummel." He said.

"Hey." She replied, being cool. "You are a kid from Glee right?" She asked.

"Yes, I am." Kurt said with a big smile.

"And you wanna know what's going on between Santana and I?" She asked. Before Kurt could respond, she added. "Not gonna happen." And then began to walk away but the boy followed her.

"Actually, I just wanted to know if we play on the same team." He admitted.

Kenny grinned. "Yeah, we do, Kurt. Your gaydar must be very bad if you can't see that from a mile away." She chuckled.

"Well, I thought Finn and Sam were gay so I just have to check." Kurt told her. "Now what is going on between you and my favorite lesbian?"

Kenny grinned. "Oh so she is out here? Cool."

Kurt: "Yeah, she is but when are you going to answer my question?"

"I'm not, told you it's not going to happen." She reacted with a smile. "Now, I have to get to Math, so, see ya later." She told him and walked away. Kurt huffed.

_The Next Day…_

"Hey…" Santana said shyly. Kenny looked to her side and forgot all about the books she was holding, making them drop back into her locker.

"Hi." Kenny told her, hating that her voice sounded so small.

They looked at each other and slowly, they both began to smile.

"I missed you." They said in union and they began to giggle.

"I really did." Kenny said.

"Me to, Kenda." Santana told her.

"So, can I have a hug?" Kendall asked the Latina who grinned.

"Sure." Santana told her and hugged her old friend close. She reveled in the familiar smell of her ex-girlfriend's hair, it smelled like roses and vanilla. Kenny's arms encircled that small waistline and she reveled the soft feeling of Santana's arms around her neck. They broke the hug and Santana sighed.

"I was wondering if you wanted to grab some coffee tomorrow? I really want to catch up." Santana told Kenny.

"Yeah, cool. Here is my number." Kendall said. Soon, they parted, both couldn't wait until tomorrow.

Santana sat in the Lima Bean, sipping the coffee she had ordered earlier. Kenny was late. 30 minutes late. She was about to get up and leave, disappointed and hurt when Kenny entered the coffee shop. She hurried herself to Santana.

"Sana, I'm so sorry." She said. "But something came up and I couldn't be here earlier. I should've called or texted you but I really didn't have time." Kenny was rambling and Santana chuckled softly. She was so cute.

"Sit yo ass down, Kenda. It's okay." She said. Kenny smiled and sat down.

"I still need my coffee though." She said.

"Okay, you can get your coffee and then sit yo ass down." Santana said with a smile. A few minutes later, Kendall returned with two steaming cups.

"Figured yours would be almost finished so…" She explained and gave one to her old friend.

"Thanks." Santana smiled. Kendall sat down. It was silent for a while. "Why were you late?"

"I just… I just couldn't… I…" Kendall failed to explain her lateness. "Just, don't ask. Please."

Santana frowned but swallowed her questions away. "Okay then… Tell me about Texas."

Kenny looked up and smiled a soft smile. "We lived in a typical small town. My dad was managing a ranch, or something. I didn't really care. I had to take like 3 busses to get to school; I always had to get up so freakin' early. God knows I'm not a morning person. I thought I would hate it there, ya know, but I actually loved living on the country side. When I was lucky, my dad took me to the ranch and I could horseback ride. When I turned 16, Dad bought me a horse. He is as black as the night and has grey manes. I called him Blackjack. He is still in Texas but Macy, my best friend looks after him now."

"Why did you move back here?" She asked.

"I moved back here because I just had to. My parents are still in Wimberley. I live here with my aunt now."

"Why?" Santana asked again.

"Uhm, well, I may seem like I'm okay with being a lesbian but back then, I really wasn't and then something happened and it got too much for my parents to handle. My aunt was understanding and had no problem with taking me in. She is 63, her husband just died and she is lonely. She didn't mind me moving in."

"What happened?" Santana wanted to know.

Kendall looked down. "I just… I can't tell you right now. I will but just not now."

Santana nodded. She knew that when Kendall said no, it was no so when she said later, she meant later. No way was she getting something out of her right now.

"So, how was life here in Lima?" Kendall asked.

"Dull." Santana told her friend and they both chuckled.

"I heard you came out. How did Edmundo and Silvia react to that?" Kendall wanted to know.

"Mami and papi were surprisingly calm. I can't say they are happy that their only daughter is gay but they accept and love me. No freak outs or 'you'll get over it' stuff. They were really cool. My two older brothers are also okay although Miguel still thinks that there is a chance that I'll meet the right dude but that's just because he thinks that he's God's present to women. Victor thinks it's the coolest thing in the world which I find somehow disturbing but well, it's better than being rejected so I'm fine."

"Do you have a girlfriend?" Kenny questioned, maybe a bit too anxious to hear a 'no'.

"Not anymore. Britt and I just broke up but we are still friends."

"Oh, you and our president huh?" Kendall asked with a chuckle. "She's pretty hot."

Santana giggled. "Yeah, she is."

"How long were you two together?"

"About a year but actually, since I'm 16 we've been kinda been fooling around. It just wasn't that serious."

"So you are a lesbian, not bi, right?" Kendall asked.

"No, boys just don't do it for me." Santana answered.

"Preach, Sana." Kendall giggled.

They smiled. "Gosh, I missed that nickname."

"It's been a long time since someone called me Kenda to."

It was silent for a while.

"You look gorgeous." Kendall blurted out. Santana looked up and smirked.

"Are you hitting on me, Ms. Jennings?" She asked, flirtatiously, making Kendall blush furiously.

"No, I just… noticed." She said.

Santana laughed. "You look amazing to. That look suites you amazingly. You're hotter than Shane."

Kendall laughed. "That isn't really possible but yeah, I'm a close second."

Santana smiled. "Who's your favorite of The L Word?" She asked.

"Bette Porter." Kendall answered. "Man, those power suits…"

Santana chuckled. "I like her but… I can't choose between Tina and Shane. On one side, I have a soft spot for blondes and on the other side; I love that boyishness of Shane. It's so hard."

"Maybe you like Frankie of Lip Service better." Kendall told her friends.

Santana grinned. "Oh, I missed having lezzie conversations. Do you remember when we watched the pilot like 2000 times? We couldn't stop discussing it. Kurt is great, he really is but he doesn't know anything about lesbian series."

Kendall laughed. "Yeah, I talked to him yesterday. He wanted to know what is going on between us."

Santana smirked. "What did you tell him?"

"Nothing." Kenny smiled.

"He is going crazy right now, I'm sure." Santana giggled. Kendall joined in. When they calmed down, Kendall looked at Santana.

"Sana, where did you go after my performance? I wasn't that bad, was I?" She asked, joking a bit.

Santana shook her head. "You were amazing actually but it was such a shock to see you again, I thought we would never meet again, you know. I just went to the bathroom."

"Is the blonde that went after you some admirer or something? She seemed very concerned." She asked.

Santana laughed. "Quinn? No, not in a million years. She is just a friend of mine."

"Did you tell her? What we used to be?" Kendall wanted to know.

"Yeah, I did." Santana answered, and then her cell buzzed in her pocket. She opened it.

**From: Puck**

**ey lezbro, **

**I'm havN a pRt my plce 2moz nyt **

**B der 9 n brng d nu gal **

**CY ~ThePuckosaurus**

"Puck just send me a text, he's having a party tomorrow night. We should totally go so you can meet everyone in glee club."

"Sure, what time is the party?" Kendall wanted to know.

"9." Santana answered.

"I think I'll be able to come. Just have to ask Aunt Anna." Kenny told Santana.

"Great… is it okay if I'll pick you up tomorrow?"

Kendall panicked a little. "Uhm, no, I just… send me the address and I'll go by myself."

Santana frowned. "Why? What's the problem with me picking you up?" She asked.

"Just… don't." Kendall sighed. "I can get there myself."

"Fine, go by yourself." Santana said, a little bit pissed. Kendall sighed.

"I'm gonna go. See ya tomorrow." Kenny said.

"Yep, bye." Santana sounded pissed off. Kendall stood there, not knowing what to do but finally she turned around and left. She couldn't tell Santana. Not yet.

**Author Notes:** This idea was torturing me and I couldn't stop thinking about it so I just wrote it… Are y'all curious to find out what's going on with Kendall? What do you think? Let me know!


	2. Felix Who?

**Old Love Feels New**

Chapter Two: Felix Who?

Kendall walked up to Puck's door but before she could enter, she heard Santana say; "Hey, Kenda, lookin' good."

She turned around and her breath caught in her throat. Santana was wearing a short black number with high heels. The black eyeliner made her eyes even more beautiful and the red lipstick made her lips so kissable.

"Wow, Sana, you look so beautiful." Kendall breathed before she could stop herself. Santana smiled and even blushed a bit.

"You look really hot, like I said." Santana told Kendall. The tall woman was wearing a white shirt, loose black tie and black jeans. She was wearing black sneakers. She had no make-up on other than some lip gloss. She looked… Kendall-ish and it was amazing.

"Thank you very much." Kendall said with a crooked smile. "Let's get inside there."

They walked into the house, the door was open. They heard the loud music and walked into the living room. There were a bunch of people Santana didn't even know but she could see the Glee kids in the corner. She took Kendall's hand to dragged her to them and felt that familiar spark. She chose to ignore it.

"Hey, guys." She said and hugged Britt and Quinn with only one arm, pretty awkward.

"Hey, you two." Quinn said looking at their hands. Kendall let go ASAP.

"Hi." Kendall said shyly which Santana found highly amusing.

"Being shy, Kenda?" She asked.

Kendall glared at the Latina. "Shut up." She said.

Santana giggled, which Quinn had never heard and Brittany only rarely; they both lifted their eyebrows.

"I'll go find Puck and get us something to drink."

"No alcohol for me, Sana." Kendall warned.

"Oh, come on, let's have some fun." Santnaa said, bumping her shoulder to Kendall's arm. Kenny is so tall, she thought.

"No I'm serious." Kenny said. "Don't you dare bring me something with alcohol because I'll give you a shower with it."

Santana smiled. "You are such a wuss but okay, I'll bring you a coke."

"Thanks." Kendall smiled. Santana couldn't resist a wink and walked to the kitchen. Kenny shook her head with a smile.

"Hi, I'm Brittany!" Brittany said excitedly.

Kendall turned to the blonde girl. That was Santana's ex? That little blonde thingy?

"Hey, I'm Kendall." She said.

"Isn't that a boy's name?"

"No."

Quinn sensed the weird atmosphere.

"So, where are you from?" Quinn asked.

"Well, I just moved to Lima from Wimberley, Texas but I was born here." Kenny explained.

"So, where do you live?" Quinn asked.

"Lima Heights Adjacent, for reals, not like Santana." Kendall chuckled.

"Yeah, she doesn't really live there." Quinn smiled.

"No, but I do." Kendall told her.

"Why did you move back?" Quinn wanted to know.

Kendall shrugged her shoulders. "Just because."

Santana walked over with two cups in her hands. "Here, a coke for you." Santana said.

"Thanks, Sana."

Mercedes and Kurt walked over.

"Hey, new girl." Mercedes greeted Kendall.

"Hi." Kendall smiled at the black girl. "What's your name?"

"Mercedes Jones."

"Nice to meet you, Mercedes. You look fabulous." Kendall said with a wink.

Mercedes turned to Kurt. "Is she flirting with me?" She asked, chuckling.

"She can't help it." Santana said. She didn't really seem that pleased that Kendall flirted with practically everyone but she tried to cover it up.

"What can I say? When I see a beautiful woman, I've gotta try, right?" Kendall grinned. Mercedes shook her head while she chuckled.

"Girl, but I'm straight. Sorry to disappoint you."

Kendall took a sip of her coke. "It's your loss." She grinned.

"Come on, Cassanova. Let's dance." Santana said, a bit of jealousy in her voice. She took Kendall's glass out of her hand and placed it on the table before grabbing her arm and dragging her to the dance floor.

Kendall and Santana began to dance to the thumping beat. Santana turned her back to Kendall which gave the other girl the chance to place her hands on Santana's hips. She pulled the girl closer so Santana was grinding into her.

Mercedes, Kurt, Quinn and Brittany were looking at them with raised eyebrows.

"They remind me of Santana and you." Kurt said to Brittany. "And we all know that you two got together."

"But they also broke up, so that's not very good right?" Quinn told Kurt.

"Yeah, but that's because Britt cheated." Mercedes said.

"Who says that girl won't cheat? She flirts like it's her job." Quinn reacted.

"They don't fit together. Santana doesn't even like country music." Brittany said, glaring at the two of them on the dance floor.

"Do I detect jealousy?" Kurt asked, trying to hide his smile.

"No, I'm happy with Artie. I just don't want Santana to get hurt." Brittany answered.

"You hurt her when you cheated, Britt." Quinn said.

"That's different." Brittany told her friend and then walked away.

Santana's breathing was picking up and not just because of the dancing, it was who she was dancing with that made her heart race. She turned around and moved closer to her old best friend. Her leg moved between Kendall's and her arms found their way around Kendall's neck. Their hips moved in tune with the beat of the song creating a delicious fraction. They stared into each other's eyes and Santana moved closer, wanting to kiss the other girl but Kendall looked down.

"Don't." She said and let go of Santana. "It's not that I don't want to, I just can't."

"Why?" Santana asked. They were standing in the middle of the crowd.

"I just can't. I'm sorry, Sana." And with that, Kendall turned around and walked out of the house, leaving a hurt and confused Santana standing there in the middle of the dance floor.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- **_

That Monday in Glee Club ,Santana sat in the top right corner while Kendall sat in the left one at the bottom. Santana was trying to look angry but only managed to look hurt while Kendall wasn't trying to hide that her heart was breaking. No one knew what was wrong although Kurt and Mercedes thought they did, and they kept glancing from one girl to the other.

Mr. Shue walked in the classroom, totally oblivious to the tension in the room. He wrote 'Kiss' on the board.

"Kiss!" He said and turned around with a smile. Kendall and Santana groaned. Mr. Shue ignored it.

"I think everyone in this room has been kissed, it can be amazing. It can be a disaster. It can cause a lot of problems, but it can also solve everything." He said. "You will all perform a song that is about a kiss. It can be about what you expect from a kiss or about a kiss that you already have had. You can choose."

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

_The Next Day…_

Santana walked to the front of the class, with Mercedes and Kurt in tow. She stood there with one hand on her hip, looking totally hot and Kendall swallowed. She looked hot.

"Hit it." Santana said. She kept looking at Kendall.

_**Santana:**__ At a party with my friends__  
><em>_Waiting for the night to end__  
><em>_Till I saw you standing there with a smile__  
><em>_So I touched up my makeup__  
><em>_because the sight of you made me wake up__  
><em>_And you sure look like you're my kind of style__  
><em>_**Santana/Kurt/Mercedes:**__ Couldn't help but stop and stare,__  
><em>_so into you that I don't care__  
><em>_Let's get out of here and go anywhere__  
><em>_What you waiting for_

She walked forward to Kendall and stopped in front of her.

_**Santana:**__ Wanna take a ride_

_**Kurt/Mercedes:**__ What you waiting for_

_**Santana:**__ Or a walk outside_

_**Kurt/Mercedes:**__ What you waiting for_

_**Santana:**__ It's a perfect night_

_**Kurt/Mercedes:**__ What you waiting for_

_**Santana/Kurt/Mercedes:**__ Why don't you just kiss me?_

Santana was looking intensely at Kendall who bit her lip.

_**Santana:**__ We are all alone_

_**Kurt/Mercedes:**__ What you waiting for _

_**Santana:**__ Talkin' on and on_

_**Kurt/Mercedes:**__ What you waiting for_

_**Santana:**__The night is almost gone_

_**Kurt/Mercedes:**__ What you waiting for?_

_**Santana/Kurt/Mercedes:**__ Why don't you just kiss me?_

_**Kurt/Mercedes: **__oh oh oh oh oh_

Santana walked back to Kurt and Mercedes.

_**Santana:**__ Back when I first saw you__  
><em>_Didn't know just what to do__  
><em>_But I knew that somehow I'd make you mine__  
><em>_Then I saw her standing there_

Pointing at Mercedes, who smiled.

_Running her hands through your hair_

She ran her hands playfully through Kurt's hair who pushed her away with a grin.

_And I could tell it might take some time__  
><em>_**Santana/Kurt/Mercedes:**__ Now that you are finally free__  
><em>_And we are underneath the stars like a fantasy__  
><em>_Just forget about her, 'cause it is all about me_

She pointed at herself.

_What you waiting for?_

_**Santana:**__ Wanna take a ride_

_**Kurt/Mercedes:**__ What you waiting for_

_**Santana:**__ Or a walk outside_

_**Kurt/Mercedes:**__ What you waiting for_

_**Santana:**__ It's the perfect night_

_**Kurt/Mercedes:**__ What you waiting for_

_**Santana/Kurt/Mercedes:**__ Why don't you just kiss me?_

She walked around Kendall's chair and sung 'the' question in her ear.

_**Santana:**__ We are all alone_

She walked back to the front of the choir room.

_**Kurt/Mercedes:**__ What you waiting for _

_**Santana:**__ Talkin' on and on_

_**Kurt/Mercedes:**__ What you waiting for_

_**Santana:**__The night is almost gone_

_**Kurt/Mercedes:**__ What you waiting for?_

_**Santana/Kurt/Mercedes:**__ Why don't you just kiss me?_

_**Kurt/Mercedes:**__ ohohohohoh_

_**Santana:**__Why don't you just hold me tight__  
><em>_Move a little closer I won't bite__  
><em>_Kiss me once and kiss me twice__  
><em>_Kiss me wow, oh kiss this girl aaaaaahhh___

_**Santana:**__ Wanna take a ride_

_**Kurt/Mercedes:**__ What you waiting for_

_**Santana:**__ Or a walk outside_

_**Kurt/Mercedes:**__ What you waiting for_

_**Santana:**__ It's the perfect night_

_**Kurt/Mercedes:**__ What you waiting for_

_**Santana/Kurt/Mercedes:**__ Why don't you just kiss me?_

_**Santana:**__ We are all alone_

_**Kurt/Mercedes:**__ What you waiting for _

_**Santana:**__ Talkin' on and on_

_**Kurt/Mercedes:**__ What you waiting for_

_**Santana:**__ The night is almost gone_

_**Kurt/Mercedes:**__ What you waiting for?_

_**Santana/Kurt/Mercedes:**__ Why don't you just kiss me?_

The song stopped and everyone jumped to their feet to applauded. Kendall however, just sat down, her arms were crossed and she was glaring at the floor. She ignored Santana's longing look and Mercedes' and Kurt's disappointed look. She ignored it all. Besides, she had to get home. She stood up and left the room.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

_Two Days Later…_

Kendall couldn't always stay in the rehearsals, she didn't do late practices often, saying she didn't have time and sometimes she looked like she had been up all night. No one knew what was going on but no one dared to ask her. Since Santana sung that song, she hadn't talked to anyone although everyone could see the longing looks she shot Santana every so often. Quinn, Kurt and Mercedes wanted to solve this because they knew Santana wanted Kendall back, it was no secret. Brittany was pissed as can be but she just clinged on tighter to Artie, seemingly trying to convince herself that they belonged together.

"Mr. Shue, if I may, Quinn, Mercedes and I have prepared a song." Kurt said.

"Oh, yeah, go on guys." Mr Shue said.

**Kurt:**_ There you see her__  
><em>_Sitting there across the way__  
><em>_She don't got a lot to say__  
><em>**Quinn:**_ But there's something about her__  
><em>_And you don't know why__  
><em>_But you're dying to try__  
><em>_You wanna kiss the girl__  
><em>**  
><strong>**Mercedes:**_ Yes, you want her__  
><em>_Look at her, you know you do__  
><em>_It's possible she wants you, too__  
><em>**Kurt**_: There is one way to ask her__  
><em>_It don't take a word__  
><em>_Not a single word__  
><em>_Go on and kiss the gi..._

"Just stop it!" Kendall screamed. "Just shut the fuck up about it!' She stood to her feet and glared at them. "Just leave me the hell alone!"

And with that she stormed out. Santana glared at her friends while she ran after Kendall.

"Kenda! Kenda!" She screamed after her.

Kendall turned around and glared. "What? You come to baeg some more? It's pathetic!"

"No, I didn't know that they were going to do that. I'm sorry." Santana said.

"But you want it right? You want us to go out and stuff? Well, Sana, let me just say that you want none of this. I have changed, I'm not 15 anymore." Kendall reacted.

"Why wouldn't I want you? You are amazing, Kenda." Santana told her.

"You don't know me, Sana. You don't know what my life is like now."

"Then tell me." Santana told Kendall.

"Maybe someday… but not now."

"What is it? Are you an alcoholic? Are you a junkie? Sex-addict? Were you abused? Did you try to kill yourself? Have you tried to kill someone? What is it?"

Santana's questions were driving her mad and she couldn't take it anymore.

"I have a son okay!" She screamed. She heard multiple gasps. She saw the Glee Club standing in hallway. She looked down, the secret was out now and she couldn't take it back.

"What?" Santana whispered.

Kendall sighed and shook her head. Better tell the truth now. She was glad that it was after hours, no one else was here. Tonight, her aunt had forced her to come here because she really wanted them to win regionals.

"I… I have a son." She croaked out.

"B… But you are gay?" Santana said, it sounded more like a question.

"I am but when I just moved to Texas and came out to my parents, they wouldn't believe me because I never had a boyfriend. How could I know what I liked? I began to question my sexuality and decided to sleep with Jacob, the boy next door. It was awful, didn't like it at all but I got pregnant. When I told my parents, they were so mad and disappointed. I stayed in Texas until Felix was born. Then, three weeks later I moved here to live with my aunt. Look, Santana, you don't want to be with me. I have a child that I have to take care of, okay? I don't think I have enough time for a girlfriend, hell, I barely have time for myself. Don't you understand?"

Santana listened to the story, totally shocked.

"Felix? Is that how you called your son?" She asked.

"Yes, Felix Dwight Jennings."

"Can I meet him?" Santana asked.

"What?" Kendall reacted.

"It's not because you don't want us to be together, that I can't be your friend, right?" Santana questioned.

Kendall nodded slowly. "Yeah, okay… Do you have time Saturday?"

Santana smiled. "Yes, I do."

"I have to go now, maybe I'll be home on time to tuck Felix in." Kendall said. "Later." And with that she was gone.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

**Author Notes:** Yeah, some people might have guessed already but whatever ;) Hope you liked it and sorry for keeping you waiting so long don't give up on me, please.


End file.
